Becoming a Worthy Slytherin
by hannahp1323
Summary: A different take on what the Slytherins do after the Start-of-Term feast. I do not own anything.


Becoming a Worthy Slytherin

It was very cold in the dungeons. I was walking towards the end of the group because I don't really enjoy the company of other people. I only enjoy the presence of a few select people. I would much rather be surrounded by my books, music, and animals. When we walked into the Slytherin common room, I was not overawed by it because I knew that I would have time to explore it later on. However, I noticed a man clad entirely in black standing in the corner. Us first years were ushered up to the front by the fire to stand. Suddenly, once everyone seemed to be settled, the black clad man swept out of the corner to stand before us with his back to the fire.

He startled most of the other people as he did so. He began to whisper in a deep, silky baritone, "You have just been chosen to be in Slytherin, the most noble of all the Houses. For anyone who does not know who I am, I am Professor Snape, your Head of House, Potions Professor, and resident bat of the dungeons. I expect all of you to follow both the rules of this House and those of Hogwarts. There will be a rulebook on each of your beds that I expect you to read and follow to the letter."

As Professor Snape continues, "Be that as it may, we must now assess the abilities that the new first years have to offer. A 'talent show,' if you will. As of right now, you have five minutes to ascertain what you are going offer to the rest of us."

Since I already knew what I was going to do, I was just standing there. About halfway through the five minutes, Professor Snape's eyes swept over us and landed on me. As I met his gaze, I stiffly acknowledged him with a short nod. After doing so, I strengthened my resolve and straightened my spine. Lifting my chin, I began to smirk. The Slytherins won't know what hit them when I perform. With what remained of the five minutes, I decided on a brief introduction to my act to give them a little background on what I was going to do. I mean, it is a muggle thing, so I doubt they really know anything about it.

Finally, the five minutes were up and we were ready to present our abilities to the rest of the House. Professor Snape cleared his throat, calling for our attention. This time, he spoke slightly louder. "Very well then. Everyone has had five minutes to prepare themselves. Let us begin. Is there anybody foolish enough to volunteer to go first?"

The room was silent for a few seconds before a few brave souls raised their hands. One of them was the blond asshole that was very rude to me on the train, kicking me out of my compartment for no reason. Professor Snape surveyed the room with a look of satisfaction before his gaze came to rest on the boy. He said, "Let me see. Mr. Malfoy, you will be the first to demonstrate your chosen ability. You may begin as soon as you are ready to do so.

As Malfoy began, I zoned out as I became increasingly more nervous and panicky. I knew that that would be me up there before long and I absolutely hate doing anything in front of other people. With each passing performance, I continued to concentrate on my breathing, hoping to offset the pending panic attack. In due time, the amount of people left to execute their abilities dwindled until I was the only person left. So focused was I on my breathing, I missed what Professor Snape said.

I began, "The musical this song is a part of premiered in 1986 at Her Majesty's Theatre in London. I particularly like this song because the organ makes it a very powerful song with a lot of bass. It is also a rather hard song to sing, considering it is a duet. However, I also like the song because of its complexity and the discipline that one must have to sing this song alone. I must warn you that the high notes will get very loud and there is nothing I can do about it; it is completely natural. The song I will be singing for you tonight is called "The Phantom of the Opera" and everything that I am about to sing is completely natural for my voice."

Turning to face everyone, I put my feet a shoulder width apart and my hands behind my back. Subsequently, I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, counted to four, and I started to sing. "In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name."

Slowly getting higher and louder before getting lower and a little bit softer, "And do I dream again, for now I find. The phantom of the opera is there, inside my mind."

As I finished singing Christine's first part, I prepared myself for the next part. In a deeper and more powerful voice, I continued on into the Phantom's first part. "Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet."

Growing slightly softer and caressing the notes before becoming deeper, harsher, and more demanding, "And though you turn from me to glance behind. The phantom of the opera is there, inside your mind."

At this point, I let myself become one with the music. I felt it flow through me, helping me to forget the people I was in front of. I ended the last note of the Phantom's part and modulated my voice into the soprano voice required for Christine's role. "Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear." Suddenly, I modulated into the Phantom's voice and continued to make my voice deeper, "It's me they hear. My spirit and your voice, in one combined. The phantom of the opera is there inside your mind."

Taking another deep breath, I continued in the higher baritone voice of the Phantom. "In all your fantasies, you always knew. That man and mystery," I'm flowing with the music now, into the hardest part. Becoming Christine again, "Were both in you."

Getting higher and higher in my vocal range, "And in this labyrinth, where night is blind. The phantom of the opera is here, inside my mind." The song continues to grow in volume as I begin to stretch for the higher notes after singing, "Sing, my angel of music!"

This is the tricky part. "He's there, the phantom of the opera." The higher I got, the louder I got as well. Finally, I took one last very deep breath for support and got to that highest note and held it for all eight counts. However, I wasn't quite finished yet. I tempered my voice down into my lower vocal range and advanced to the last part as the Phantom. "I have brought you, to the seat of sweet music's throne. To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music, music. You have come here, for one purpose and one alone. Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me to sing for my music, my music."

When I finished the last note, I became aware of my surroundings and noticed that everyone was staring at me in awe. As I bowed, the entire room, except for Malfoy, began to applaud. I blushed furiously because I love doing things, but I absolutely hate being recognized for them. Immediately upon the termination of the applause, Professor Snape told everyone that we did quite well and to keep honing our abilities because we never know when we might need them. All-in-all, the night went very well and, after the professor told everyone to get to bed, I received many compliments about my voice and how well I sang the piece.


End file.
